


Flower Boy

by TellHipHopImLiterate



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Business, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellHipHopImLiterate/pseuds/TellHipHopImLiterate
Summary: Junhong hated the flower shop. He didn't like the old lady that would criticize him every time he entered the shop. Eventually, he convinced Yongguk to assign someone else to pick up the flowers.And then he met Daehyun.





	Flower Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday fic for halley. it's still her birthday here and i feel bad.

Junhong hated going to the flower shop. Sure, he liked the flowers and he could smell the beautiful perfumes, but he hated the lady that worked there. She was mean and cold and always berated him for being 'too tall.' He hated her and he hated his boss for forcing him to get flowers for everyone in the office because, as he said, 'it makes everyone feel special.' Thankfully, Yongguk, his boss, has been away for some business meeting and he didn't have to pick up flowers. Instead, Himchan just forced the interns to get it. However, Yongguk came back.

"I'm not getting flowers," Junhong stated.

He was sitting in Yongguk's office, who was busy rattling away with a client about something he had no control over.

"You have to. You're the only one I trust to get flowers and not fuck it up. Do I need to remind you of the intern that gave out red roses?" Yongguk recalled.

Junhong winced. He remembered that clearly. Everybody thought they had some secret admirer and was under some pretense that they needed to solve the clue as to who was giving red roses. It didn't help that it happened on Valentine's day.

"I still refuse to do it. The lady yelled at me one time because I wore the wrong colored tie," Junhong said.

Yongguk let out a sigh and sat down at his own desk. He took out his own Bluetooth from his ear and stared straight at Junhong.

"Tell you what. You do this last run and I'll try and see if I can get one of the interns to do it," Yongguk promised.

Junhong let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"That's all I ask. Thank you," Junhong said.

Junhong was soon dismissed and he made his way back to his cubicle. All he needs to do is suffer one more day with the mean flower shop lady and he would never have to see her again.

After his lunch break, he made his way down to the flower shop and went inside. Everything was as he remembered. Same pretty flowers and same beautiful scent. The only difference is that now he sees succulents and other flowers that he has never seen before. That was odd. Usually the flower shop lady didn't like to place new flowers out because it damages the reputation of the shop. He noted several people looking at the exotic flowers and pretty succulents. He also noted that the flower lady wasn't around. He walked up to the front desk and run the bell. Usually she hated the noise, but he needed to indicate that he was hear and ready to hear her abuse.

"I'll be with you in a sec!" he heard a male voice call out.

Junhong thought it was even stranger. The mean flower lady hated working with other people. He knew because when he asked once time, she flat out answered that flowers were better than people. Soon, someone came out with a huge cactus blocking their face.

"I'll be right with you. I just need to set this down somewhere," the man greeted.

Junhong watched as the man set the cactus with the other succulents and turned around. He could feel his heart beating against his chest as he saw the man's handsome face. Pretty brown eyes, tanned skin, and plush lips that Junhong began to imagine how it would feel against his own lips. He quickly shook the thought from his head and bowed to him in greeting.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Junhong greeted. He was nervous.

"Please don't do that. I hate it when people do that," the man pleaded.

Junhong stood up straighter and stared at the man in question.

"What happened to the mean lady?" Junhong blurted out. Did he really just say that?

Instead of berating him for respecting his elders, the man just laughed.

"Oh god, you too? I thought I was the only one," the man said through his laughter.

After finally calming down, he said, "the mean lady is my grandmother. She decided to retire and leave it to me because, as she said, I was the only one capable enough to run a flower shop business. And now it's mine. I'm Daehyun, by the way."

"J-Junhong. It's nice to meet you," Junhong introduced.

"Are you here for something? May I offer some peonies? They are good fortune and they can help you on your way to a happy marriage," Daehyun offered.

Junhong felt his heart lurch at the mention of marriage.

"A-Actually, I'm here to pick up some flowers. They're for the Matoki Corporation," Junhong explained.

Daehyun nodded his head and went towards the back of the shop. Junhong could feel his entire face growing red. A couple just entered the shop and began to look around. Soon, Daehyun came back with a bucket filled with some flowers that he doesn't really know.

"Your boss explained that he wanted the office to feel like they're important to the work force. So I got you some dwarf sunflowers. They mean admiration and gratitude," Daehyun explained.

Junhong only nodded his head. He gave Daehyun the company credit card and waited. Daehyun processed the credit information and smiled softly as he handed the card back.

"Thank you, Junhong. Maybe we'll see each other again," Daehyun said.

Now Junhong needed to convince Yongguk to let him get flowers again after bitching about it for two hours.

\-----

"You just bitched and complained about being sent to get flowers. And now you want to get flowers again?" Yongguk argued.

"Yes, I did. However, it was before I discovered that the flower shop has a new owner. Now I don't have to deal with the mean lady hurling insults at me," Junhong explained.

Yongguk didn't look convinced.

"Please? I'll wash your car," Junhong pleaded.

"I go to a car wash," Yongguk said.

"I could… be your assistant," he offered.

"Himchan is my assistant and would hate it if he was replaced," Yongguk pointed out.

"I could-"

Before Junhong could finish his sentence, Jongup knocked gently on the door and entered inside the room. In his hand was a folder for some plans.

"I got the documents that you asked for. Where do you want them?" Jongup asked him.

"J-Just set it on my desk. I'll look over them. Thank you, Jongup," Yongguk said.

Jongup set the folder down on the desk and began to walk out of the room. A plan began to form in his head and looked back at Yongguk.

"You like Jongup, don't you," Junhong accused. It wasn't even a question for him. It was a matter of fact.

Yongguk snapped out of his thoughts and glared at him. Junhong only smirked.

"Tell you what, If you get me back on the flower duty, I can find a way to get Jongup to like you. Deal?" Junhong offered.

Yongguk sighed, but finally agreed. Junhong now needed to set his plan in motion.

\-----

The next day, Junhong set foot again back into the flower shop. The room looked almost like it did yesterday, except for a few new flowers in the front that Junhong himself almost bought. He walked up to the counter, where Daehyun was chatting with a few customers. Junhong could feel his heart beginning to beat faster just looking at him. He looked so bright and happy. After the customers leave, it was Junhong's turn. Daehyun turned his attention to him and smiled brightly again.

"Junhong, right?" Daehyun asked.

"Yes. Hi. I'm here to pick up for Matoki Company," Junhong said.

He could feel himself being nervous. However, Daehyun only smiled and went to the back. Junhong waited and looked around again. There was a man looking between two bouquets of flowers and biting his lip in contemplation.

"I got your flowers. This time it's white heathers. They mean good luck," he heard Daehyun say.

Junhong jumped a little and turned around. The white heathers looked pretty.

"T-thank you," Junhong said as he handed the black credit card.

Daehyun accepted the card and began the transaction. While he was busy, Junhong was observing Daehyun a little too closely. He noted a mole under Daehyun's left eye and a few freckles along his nose.

"Here's your card," Daehyun said.

Junhong accepted the card and smiled hesitantly at him.

"T-Thank you. See you tomorrow?" Junhong offered.

"Yeah. Tomorrow it's gonna be hawthorns and houstonia. It means hope and content. I'll see you tomorrow," Daehyun said.

Junhong only gave him a stupid smile while walking backwards. However, he accidentally tripped over a stand filled with pretty flowers and almost dropped his box of flowers. He saved both and quickly left the shop. He could tell that Daehyun was going to laugh at him.

\-----

"It's been three months. Are you still this hungover about him?" Jongup questioned.

Junhong glared at him. It's been three long, strenuous months and he only hoped that this stupid crush would go away. Unfortunately, it didn't and he hated himself for it. They've talked and got to know one another and it just made Junhong fall for him even more.

"Why don't you just admit you like him to his face and hope for the best?" Jongup offered.

"That's great advice. Hey, how's that advice going for Yongguk?" Junhong asked.

He felt a plastic cup being thrown at him. He only closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He got it bad for this guy and he doesn't even know if Daehyun even likes him back.

"Jongup, you like someone for three years. How did that feel?" Junhong asked.

"Well, I would try to play it cool and that never really worked. Plus, he's my boss and I'm pretty sure it counts as a work haphazard because you're sleeping with the boss…" Jongup started.

Junhong looked at Jongup, who looked like he had a far-off look. Junhong snapped his fingers together to get Jongup back on earth. Jongup jolted and looked back at Junhong.

"Sorry. Spaced out there. I would suggest you try to impress him. You know, get him some chocolate or flowers or something he may be passionate about. Actually, scratch the flowers. He owns a flower shop. Just find something he likes," Jongup said.

Junhong thought about it. It could work. And he could send a love confession to Daehyun instead of seeing his face.

"I think I got an idea. Also, word of advice for you; just take a chance. You never know how the other person feels unless you go for it," Junhong offered.

Junhong got up from his cubicle and grabbed a piece of paper and a plan began to form in his head.

\-----

A few days later, Junhong was trying to coach himself into actually going into the flower shop. It's been three whole days since Junhong sent a box of chocolate with a love note attached to it. He took a deep breath and stepped inside. Everything was almost the same, except the person behind the desk was not Daehyun. It was another male, with soft brown hair, apple cheeks, olive skin, and a wide smile. Junhong hesitantly walked up to the counter and waited.

"Hi, can I help you?" the man offered.

"Hi, do you know where Daehyun is?" Junhong asked.

"Daehyun? He's probably at school right now," the man answered.

School? At this time? That means…

"Uh… This may sound a little weird, but did you, by any chance, get a box of chocolate on Friday?" Junhong questioned.

"Wait, that was you? Listen man, I don't even know you and I think it's really sudden, but-"

"It wasn't for you," Junhong interrupted.

The man raised an eyebrow, and then realization dawned on him.

"Oh. Oh, that explains a lot. I thought you were some weirdo that was following me. No wonder Daehyun was upset when he saw the note and chocolate," the man recounted.

Junhong heard the bell from the door and turned around to look at Daehyun, who looked just as surprised by seeing him.

"Daehyun…" Junhong breathed out.

Daehyun skirted around him and made his way towards the back of the store. Junhong watched longingly and frowned.

"Wow, you both are so dense that it's painful to watch. I'm gonna get those flowers now," the man said.

Junhong watched as the man walked towards the back. Meanwhile, he slammed his head against the wall, telling himself that he's completely stupid. He should've sent the chocolates and love confession himself instead of depending on an intern to give the chocolates to the person working the counter at the flower shop.

"Here are you flowers. I have no idea what they are, but Daehyun said that they mean luck," the man said.

Junhong stopped banging his head against the wall and handed the black company card over and waited. He looked at a bouquet of honeysuckles and roses. If he remembered correctly, Daehyun did say something about how honeysuckles means devotion. He grabbed the bouquet and smelled the sweet fragrance.

"Do you want me to charge that, too?" the man asked.

Junhong looked up and shook his head. He grabbed his own card and placed it separately from the others.

"Can you… can you give these to Daehyun? And tell him I'm sorry?" Junhong asked.

The man only nodded his head. He handed the two cards back and gave Junhong a soft smile. Junhong grabbed the bucket of flowers and began to make his way back to the office. He's sure that Yongguk was going to yell at him again.

\-----

"You're an idiot," Yongguk said.

Junhong rolled his eyes. At least it wasn't a lecture and more of a matter of fact.

"I know that already. Tell me something else," Junhong pleaded.

Yongguk only rolled his eyes. Junhong only sighed and stared at the flowers on Yongguk's desk.

"What possessed you to trust an intern with valuable items for someone that might not even be there?" Yongguk asked.

Junhong shrugged. "My stupidity."

He heard Yongguk let out a sigh. Junhong didn't want to look at Yongguk. He already felt like shit. He should've known.

"Hey Yongguk, there's a guy here that's asking for Junhong. He doesn't have a visitor's pass and he has a bunch of flowers in his hand," Jongup interrupted.

Junhong immediately got up and left Yongguk's office. He turned the corner and saw Daehyun trying to argue with a security guy.

"It's okay, he's with me," Junhong assured the security officer.

The security officer only huffed and walked away from the two. Junhong looked over at Daehyun, who was holding a huge bouquet of red roses in his hand. It almost took up his entire body.

"Junhong. Hi! Um… this is really awkward. I-I wanted to give you these. But when you gave the chocolates to Youngjae, I thought you were interested in him. I got jealous and I thought you weren't interested in me. And then Youngjae told me what actually happened and I felt stupid. I wanted to give you these roses because I actually really like you and I like talking with you. Every time you come into the flower shop, you make my heart feel funny and I just… yeah," Daehyun rambled as he continuously stared at the roses.

Junhong accepted the flowers and smiled shyly at him.

"And now I feel dumb and I should probably leave before the security officer changes his mind and escorts me out," Daehyun said.

Junhong grabbed Daehyun's hand and pulled him back to his chest.

"I like you. A lot. I just made a dumb mistake and I should've delivered the chocolates to you personally instead of depending on an intern. I just… I was scared of your reaction. But I do like you," Junhong said.

Daehyun smiled up at him and bit his lip. Junhong was about to kiss him, until they heard someone clearing their throat and Junhong turned around. He spotted Himchan glaring at the two.

"As much as I appreciate you finally admitting your feelings, you're still on the clock and your lover needs to go home," Himchan said.

Junhong could feel his cheeks growing warm. He let go of Daehyun's hand and waved him goodbye. He needed to go back to the flower shop after work soon.

\-----

As soon as he punched out from work, he immediately went down to the flower shop and saw that the shop was closed. He deflated at the sign and felt his hopes starting to dwindle.

"Junhong?" he heard Daehyun question.

Junhong turned around and saw Daehyun, with his sweater tied around his waist and a backpack on his left shoulder.

"Daehyun! Hi," Junhong greeted.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to head home-"

Junhong stepped forward, placed his hands on Daehyun's cheeks, and kissed him hard on the lips. He finally pulled away and looked at Daehyun's reaction. His eyes were wide and looked like he was in shock.

"I-I'm sorry. I panicked and I wanted to kiss you for so long and I know it's not romantic but-"

Junhong's rambling was silent when Daehyun pulled him down by his collar and kissed him back. The kiss this time was soft and he could taste peaches. They finally pulled away and Daehyun smiled up at him.

"As much as I like to keep kissing you, I think we should go home. Of course, if we went on a date, I wouldn't be completely unopposed," Daehyun said.

Junhong smiled widely and laced his fingers with Daehyun's hand. They began to walk back to Junhong's house.

\------

Junhong felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and smiled widely at his text. It's only been two months since he began dating Daehyun. They would go on dates occasionally and he would be sent flowers that represent love. Since he began to date Daehyun, they were still in the honeymoon phase. It was great and he couldn't wait to get to the stage where they would be comfortable with one another.

"Goddamnit, I just wanted coffee, not watch you two get it on!" he heard Himchan yell.

Junhong only smirked and sent a text back to Daehyun. All he needs to do is ignore everything and focus on Daehyun.


End file.
